Wicked Collection
by MunchkinKiddo
Summary: Collection of short/one-shot wicked fanfictions. Musical-verse, book-verse or maybe mixed. Gelphie friendship, Gloq, Fiyeraba and more.
1. At Last (updated version)

**Author's Note: Hey! I hope I explained clearly in the summary that this is a collection of short wicked fanfictions and each chapter is not connected with the chapter before it though in some instances, I might do a multi-chapter story wherein a story will consist of more than one chapter. But don't worry, I will announce it if a particular story will have more than one chapter in the author's notes, so be sure to always read my notes. (I know ANs are annoying so I will prevent myself from doing a lot of them, maybe I will just put notes if they are really needed.) So yeah, I hope you enjoy reading :)**

 **P.S. To those of you who have already read this first chapter, I just want you to know that I edited it because I found the story so corny. I uploaded a new version which is very different from the first one. I also changed the title as to emphasize that it got edited. But if you haven't read it yet, just ignore this message xoxo**

 ** _DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN WICKED OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT._**

* * *

 **AT LAST (updated version)**

Elphaba is sitting in the library and reading one of her favorite history books when suddenly, a series of hopeless sighs came buzzing around her.

"Sighhhhhhhh..."

Before Elphaba could finish reading a sentence in her paragraph, that sigh was succeeded by another one.

"Hmmmmmm..."

She glared at the source of those annoying sounds. It was Boq. Apparently, he was sitting beside her this whole time and she wasn't aware of it.

When the munchkin attempted to take another deep breath, he was cut halfway through by an angry-looking green bean.

"Okay. Spill it out."

"What?", asked a confused Boq.

"Tell me why you won't stop grunting before I knock you out with this book that I'm reading."

Boq's face dropped. "Sorry Elphaba. It's just that, Galinda has already dated every boy in Shiz except for me", he said while looking at Galinda on the other side of the library. "I'm hopeless!"

Elphaba sighed and looked at where Boq is looking: Galinda is talking to her new boyfriend, Chuffrey, or was it Marvin? She even is confused herself due to the fact that Galinda really is dating and has dated a lot of boys. Their hands are intertwined with each other and Galinda seemed happy.

"You don't say that! She hasn't dated Nick yet!", Elphaba said while gesturing at the fat boy sitting alone at the farthest side of the library.

"Yeah. Only because Nick is an introvert and he doesn't talk to anyone. I even think he's gay", Boq said while putting his hands in front of his face.

Elphaba felt bad for his friend.

Suddenly, an idea popped in her mind.

"Hey, I just thought of something! Maybe she just needs a little push."

Boq's brows faced each other as he hesitantly utter, "Elaborate."

Elphaba formed a grin, "He isn't noticing you because you're always around her, stalking her and pushing yourself to help her remember that your name is Boq and not Biq. I mean, try looking for someone to hangout with so she will realize how sad it feels without your company", she explained.

"So", the green girl continued. "We are gonna look for someone who you can pretend to have a relationship with. You'll have dates and you're gonna show to Galinda what she is missing by not hanging out with you."

"How is this gonna help?", Boq asked.

"If you're not around her, no one will make her homeworks for her anymore, no one is gonna remind her of her class schedule, or carry her bag for her or give his testpaper just so Galinda can pass a test she isn't prepared about", Elphaba answered.

Boq was thinking about what Elphaba had just said when suddenly, the green girl started talking again, "It's all set up, wear something nice tonight, you're having a date with someone at the Oztaurant. Elphaba said all these while texting someone on her phone. So she contacted the person that fast?

* * *

That night...

Boq arrived at the Oztaurant wearing a white pair of tux with his hair all fixed up. He is meeting the girl that Elphaba contacted at the restaurant's fifth floor. He abruptly headed to the elevator. As the elevator doors prepare to close, he saw Galinda heading towards the elevator, wearing a simple but elegant pink dress. Is she the one that Elphaba contacted? But...

When the blonde successfully made her way inside the elevator, the munchkin was obviously barely breathing. They were the only persons inside the elevator.

The elevator doors closed. Boq heaved a sigh. Galinda recognized the munchkin and Boq's heart pumped 10 times faster than it's fast beating 5 seconds ago.

"Hey Biq! You're here too!", the blonde cheerfully commented.

Boq's face fell flat. It really is still "Biq". Anyway, he answered, "I'm actually meeting someone at the fifth floor."

"Wow. That's great!", Galinda said without any taste of curiosity of who the girl was.

"How about you?", Boq asked hurriedly almost aggressively, still hoping that Galinda is the girl that Elphaba contacted in the library.

"So thoughtful of you to even ask", the blonde said while fixing her hair ceremoniously. "But, I'm having a date with Chuffrey on the third floor."

With that last sentence, the hopes of Boq completely faded out. How could he think that Galinda is the girl that he is meeting tonight?

He gave her a pretentious smile. The blonde answered with a genuine one.

Suddenly, the lights inside the elevator fluctuated... then went out. The elevator stopped from moving and Galinda let out a terrifying and ear piercing squeal. Boq searched for the blonde and when he found her, he unconsciously slipped his hand onto hers as to assure her that she is not alone. When Galinda felt Boq's hand, she squeezed it, confirming to the munchkin that she is terrified.

The generators did their job and a small portion of light swallowed the little darkness in the elevator. Unexpectedly, the still terrified Galinda hugged the now shocked Boq. The munchkin took five whole seconds to grasp what just happened before coming to his senses and telling the blonde that everything is going to be fine. They stayed like that for another five minutes before Galinda finally calmed down.

Boq cleared his throat before sitting on the elevator floor, "I think the elevator got messed up. What a very unfortunate situation. Boom!", he said this while mocking a bomb that exploded.

Galinda let out a quiet chuckle before sitting beside the munchkin.

"You shouldn't be terrified though, Captain Boq will protect you!", Boq continued while imitating this time, a superhero.

Galinda commented, "I like you. You're funny."

Boq blushed and when the blonde realized what she just said, she immediately explained, "I mean, you're fun to hang with, I'm sure your friends wouldn't be bored with your company."

Their eyes met for five seconds. Boq got nervous so he looked away. Galinda swallowed, trying to ease the awkwardness inside the room, "I hope the elevator is under maintenance now."

Boq looked at the blonde and smiled, "It is."

Suddenly, a cute ringing tone buzzed inside the room. It was Galinda's phone. She got a message from Chuffrey.

 _Hey. Where are you? I've been waiting for almost an hour. Last week, I waited for 5 whole hours. I don't think this relationship is gonna work. I'm leaving._

Galinda made a fuss. She didn't really like Chuffrey. He is arrogant and most of all impatient. She hated guys like him.

Boq noticed that the blonde's expression dropped as she read the text message. He tried to cheer her up. "Is that the maintenance guy telling us that he just really need a sandwich so we have to wait for another minute? Tell him to buy another one because I'm hungry."

Galinda chuckled softly, "You're nuts". Then sighed, "It was Chuffrey. He broke up with me because I'm always keeping him waiting on our dates. I don't like him that much anyway. He is impatient and egotistical. Like all the other guys I dated."

"He broke up with you through a text message? Pure nuts!", Boq joked.

Galinda laughed, "You're really funny, Biq!". She noticed that his expression changed when he heard that last word. "I'm sorry. Did I say something wrong?"

Boq politely answered, "No. But it would really mean a lot if you remember the word Boq instead of Biq."

Galinda felt embarrassed. His name is Boq, not Biq. "My bad."

"It's fine. Don't apologize, please", the munchkin said with sincerity. Galinda smiled. Boq was different from all the boys that he dated. He is funny, sincere, patient and most of all, a gentleman. She unconsciously hugged him, "Thank you, Boq."

His heart pounded with great delight. Galinda hugged her and she called him Boq, for the first time. He could literally just burst out right now.

The lights in the elevator returned and both of them got relieved. The elevator got fixed. They got out from that huge embrace as the elevator doors open. Boq was shocked when he felt a hand touch his. It was Galinda's. He looked at her and he found the blonde smiling widely at him. He felt so happy.

They found Fiyero and Elphaba waiting outside the elevator.

"You've been stuck in the elevator for 3 hours. Are you guys, okay? Am I gonna- ", Fiyero asked but he was cut with the sight of his two friends holding each other's hand, Galinda with a smile on her face and Boq who looked very nervous but also very happy.

"We're fine. I'm just so happy. I got stuck with Boq and not with some random guy", Galinda answered with a bright face.

"Oh. That's great", Elphaba said as the blonde and the munchkin walk pass them.

When Boq and Galinda got out of their sight, Fiyero remarked, "I really can't believe how you planned all these, Fae. Wow!"

Elphaba sighed cockily, "You'll learn sometime, weirdo. But the great thing is, now they are together!"

"At last", Fiyero said with a grin, and the green girl smirked.


	2. Cockroach

**COCKROACH**

"Galinda, get out of the bathroom now! We're gonna be late for Morrible's sorcery class!", Elphaba said while tapping the bathroom's door repeatedly.

"Just a minute Elphie, I'm still getting my hair done!"

'Whatever, I'm leaving!", Elphaba said.

"Hey, we're the bestest friends and bestest friends don't leave each other even if that means they're gonna be late for some sorcery class with a fish-looking clown!", snapped Galinda.

"Ugh. Just get out of the bathroom already," Elphaba said.

"I can't", Galinda said.

"What! Why?"

"Cock-co -..! There's a c-co"

"What? Say it!"

"Cockroach!", Galinda screamed. "Elphie help me! I'm gonna die!"

"What?!", Elphaba said as she pushed the door of the bathroom open.

And as if on cue, Galinda immediately went out of the bathroom. But the cockroach flew out too.

Galinda screamed and it directly hit Elphaba's ears.

"Ahh! Don't scream at me", Elphaba protested.

"Elphie..."

"What?"

"The cockroach is on your frock! This is a lesson for you, stop wearing black!", Galinda screamed.

"Ahhhh!", this time, Elphaba is also screaming while getting rid of the cockroach on her frock.

The cockroach flew in their room and landed on Galinda's bed.

"It's on my bed! Elphie I can't sleep in there anymore!", Galinda is now crying.

Just then, a serious Elphaba is slowly approaching Galinda's bed, a slipper is in her hand.

"Elphie..."

*Break* *Break* *Break*

"Die! Die! Stop bothering us!", Elphaba said this while tapping and killing the cockroach with the slipper repeatedly.

"Okay. It's now dead. You can stop now, Elphie.

*Break* *Break*

"Stop!", Galinda screamed which stopped Elphaba. "Look! That cockroach's body is all squashed up in my bed sheet."

"Oh", Elphaba said and looked apologetically at the angry blonde.

"I'll just call the janitor and have that bed quarantined and sanitized. Come on we're late!" Elphaba made a face with Galinda's overobsessive "quarantined" and "sanitized" but she didn't say anything because they really are already late.

* * *

"You are late!" Morrible angrily said to the girls. "Since you are an hour late, you need to sweep the floor of the hallways of Shiz."

"But...", Galinda protested.

"No buts, Miss Galinda. I recommended you better start now because Shiz is a very large university."

Morrible left and Elphaba made a face. "Ugh!"

"Don't get stressed Elphie. At least you killed the cockroach today", Galinda said which made Elphaba's face more grunting.


	3. The End

**THE END**

"So you gave Nessa's shoes to a stranger?", an angry Elphaba asked Glinda.

"Oh, Elphie. I didn't know you want them. I could've saved it for you if I had known-"

"Forget it! I am your bestfriend and you should've known that those shoes are important to me because they were my sister's... Well, never mind. Now, I WAS just your bestfriend", Elphaba said this and attempted to walk out.

"Oh. Elphie wait!", Glinda tries to mend their friendship but Elphaba didn't look back. Instead, she kept walking.

That was the last time that they talked to each other.

* * *

Glinda is in a cafe sipping her frappe when she caught a glimpse of the headline of the Ozmopolitan newspaper beside her.

THE WICKED WITCH OF THE WEST-DEAD.

She immediately read what's in the news and it says "she melted after being caught by a bucket of water thrown by a female child"

"Dorothy", Glinda gasped as she realized what she had done. She contributed to Elphaba's death by giving those shoes to Dorothy.

"Oh, Elphie. If I haven't given those shoes to Dorothy, it shouldn't have gone to the Emerald City and the Wizard never should've got them", Glinda whispered before collapsing to the table and crying her eyes out.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Sorry if this is a sad one. It's just that I am reading the book Wicked: The Life and Times of the Wicked Witch of the West, the book where the musical Wicked is based, and I must say, the book really is darker. The musical is a lighter version of it. I'm near the end and I'm sort of a "happy ending" nerd and I don't think the book will have a happy ending :( So, if you are a fan of Wicked, and also a "happy ending nerd", I recommend you not reading the book, sorry if that looks horrible lol. But yeah, you will get sad like me :(**


	4. Rivalry

**RIVALRY**

2pm at Shiz University, Boq is walking alone at the hallways. All his classes just ended. When suddenly...

"Hey Boq!", Boq turned and saw a squealing Galinda catching up at him. "You're doing something tonight? I think, I need someone to accompany me at the mall. Pretty please", and she does those puppy eyes again.

"Of course, I'm free tonight-"

"Hey Boq! Can you please help me choose a dress for the Ozdust Ball tomorrow night? I'm going to the mall tonight!", said a wheeling Nessa that is approaching them.

"Hey! I got to him first! Back off, wheelchair", snapped a mean Galinda.

"Get that shallow blonde head of yours cleaned up, you might wannna remember that Boq is my boyfriend", Nessa said proudly.

"Uh. Are we- I mean, did we-? I c-can accompany you both at the same time!", Boq remarked proudly more to himself than to those angry chickens, I mean girls, preparing for a fight in front of him.

His heart pounded when both of them agreed.

* * *

10 minutes later than their call time, Galinda arrived at the Oz Mall. She is wearing a full makeup, her hair in a really nice getup and her dress made her look like a pixie but it's cute and she is in fact, overall attractive.

"Well, I should've known", Nessa began. That phrase got a double meaning. First one being: Galinda will prepare wonderfully for Boq, so she did the same, she wore her most attractive dress and she is also wearing a beautiful makeup. Second, is that Galinda will arrive late and she and Boq should've never waited for that petite blonde.

Galinda didn't mind what Nessa said, instead, she clung her arm to Boq's, "Come now, dear!".

"Grrrr...", Nessa muttered.

"You're hearing something dear? Like a lion-?", Galinda glanced at Nessa behind them and posed an evil grin.

* * *

2 hours later...

"I want it!"

"Hey, I got it first! That's mine!

"I think they got another stock-", Boq tries to mend the situation.

"Sir, that's the only one we've got.", a saleslady cut him off.

Boq's face dropped. "Hey, I think this one's pretty!", remarking to a beautiful dress on the next section. Maybe, one of them will like it, so the other one can just keep the dress they're fighting about.

The two girls looked at where Boq is looking and as if on cue, headed to the next section and quarreled for that dress instead. This next happening surprised Boq:

"I think I want this one, instead. You can keep that one over there", Galinda said proudly.

"Hey! That dress over there is all worn out because you snatched it to me while I'm looking at it a while ago. No, I want this one now", Nessa snapped.

Boq's face dropped. Lower than his face drop a while ago. "I think, we should now eat. Those hungry stomachs make us a little hot-headed, aren't they?", it's relieving that Boq is a nice munchkin because if he isn't, he could've left these crazy girls because this is their 10th store and this scenario always happens.

* * *

"Let's head to that cafe! They got the best frappes in Oz", Galinda insisted. The three of them are now in the part of the mall where the cafes, fast-food chains and restaurants are located.

"Boq, I want to go to that fast-food chain over there!", Nessa pointed at the chain across the cafe that Galinda is talking about.

"No! We're going to the cafe!"

"I said fast-food chain!"

"Cafe!"

"Fast-food cha-"

"Why don't we go on that restaurant over there?", Boq suggested.

He was relieved when both of them said, "Yes!"

* * *

In the restaurant...

"Sit here beside me, dear!", Galinda told Boq.

"No, he is sitting beside me!", Nessa said and raised an eyebrow.

"Here!"

"No, here!"

"Here!"

"No! He-"

"Shut it!", Nessa was cut off by Boq's shouting. "I have been watching these fights for the last 3 hours and I can't take it anymore! You want there! Then you want here! You want that? Then, you want that also! I can't stand this anymore! I'm leaving!", and with that, Boq walked out.

Galinda and Nessa looked at each other and to the crowd who witnessed what just happened. Both of them sat because everyone is looking at them.

"I'm sorry that this has gone too far", Galinda said in a while.

"Yeah. Me too. I just got with this rivalry because I know that you like him too. Guess, he likes none of us now", Nessa said.

Both of them chuckled before ordering up.


	5. His New Girl

**Author's Note: Hey! so I had fun writing the previous story so I decided to make it a multi-chapter story and this is the next thing that happened after what happened on the last chapter. So basically, this chapter is connected with the previous one.**

* * *

 **HIS NEW GIRL**

At the OzDust Ball...

Galinda arrived in a pink ballgown, her hair is arranged in like a waterfall and her makeup matches her pretty gown.

After her, Nessa arrived, in her wheelchair. She is wearing a white elegant gown that matches the headband she is wearing. Her simple makeup matches her hair that is straightly flowing down her back.

"Oh, hey!", Galinda said after seeing Nessa.

"You got a date?", Nessa asked.

"I guess. I don't have any", Galinda said and both of them chuckled.

Boq arrived after a while and she is accompanying someone in a black dress.

Galinda and Nessa are in their seats and they are eating the cake they got from the food section when suddenly Nessa lost a grip of her fork.

"Hey Nessa, you dropped your-", Galinda looked at Nessa who is hanging her mouth open while looking at Boq's direction.

When she looked at where Nessa is looking. She was mortified. Boq is with...

"Elphie?"

"Elphaba?"

They both muttered.

"I'm going. I can't believe she is with my sister now", Nessa told Galinda.

"What? No. Nessie, we're gonna confront them. I can't my believe my bestfriend did this to me. Of all people!", Galinda exclaimed.

"No. That would be horrible. Let's just sit near them and eavesdrop at what they're talking so we know what's going on!", Nessa suggested.

And so, the two girls sat near the table of Elphaba and Boq.

"I'm just so glad you're here with me Elphie", Boq said

"Of course. It's really fun hanging out with you", Elphaba grinned and held Boq's hand. The two girls behind them got wide eyed.

 _*that day after the restaurant incident*_

 _Boq went in the library instead of his dorm room because he hates Avaric, his roommate, and he will just make things worse._

 _He saw Elphaba in the left side of the library, reading a book._

 _"Hey, you're still here. It's pretty late", Boq said._

 _"I have a history test tomorrow. Don't talk to me", Elphaba answered._

 _Boq sighed. "I envy you Elphaba, you only got one problem, your test tomorrow. And me, ugh!", Boq came to a point where he told Elphaba what happened._

 _After hearing it. Elphaba grinned. "You want to get back at them?"_

 _The grin was returned and so they planned what's going to happen in the OzDust Ball._

 _*end of flashback*_

Boq held Elphaba's hand and he got his coat off and put it at Elphaba because it's cold and Elphaba is wearing a sleeveless dress. They both grinned.

They are aware that Galinda and Nessa are behind them and Boq wants to get back at them by showing those girls that he likes neither of them so they just have to put the rivalry off and learn their lesson. But the thing is, he isn't aware about what happened between those two girls in the restaurant. So in short, he just created another rivalry.

After a while, the announcer announced that it's now time for the slow dance.

Elphaba and Boq both grinned. They rose from their seats and went to the dance floor. Nessa and Galinda dropped their jaws.

"That's it!", Nessa said while gettinf something from her pocket. It's a white powder sealed in a small plastic bag.

"Hey, what's that?", Galinda asked while watching Nessa go to Boq and Elphaba's table and pour the powder in Elphaba's drink.

"Memory potion. After drinking this, she won't remember anything or anyone that ever existed in her life. Including Boq", Nessa said in an evil tone.

"I don't know, Nessie. Do you really think so?", Galinda is not comfortable with what they're doing.

"Trust me with this, Glin", Nessa said assuringly. She then placed her hand on Galinda's arm and smiled.

Elphaba and Boq saw this. They missded the potion happening but they saw that last moment.

"I think they already got along, Boq", Elphaba said.

"Yeah. Finally. So let's go there and explain everything to them", Boq answered.

They went to their table and Boq explained their plan and everything to Galinda and Nessa. They just laughed after knowing everything.

"Ahh. This act and everything made me thirsty", Elphaba said and picked the glass with the memory potion.

"No!", Galinda and Nessa both cried.

* * *

 **Author's Note: And those are the first five chapters of this collection. If you want me to keep going, favorite or follow this story or leave a review so I will know if I should keep adding more stories. Also, you can recommend things that you want to read in the next chapters. I haven't written a Fiyeraba yet, do you want one?**


	6. The Librarian

**Author's Note: This one is inspired by a Thai short film that our teacher in English made us watch. By the way, thanks to Rosie6583 for reviewing! So here is another installment for you guys. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **THE LIBRARIAN**

It was raining hard outside the public library. The green librarian was sitting in the counter and checking the books that were borrowed and returned on that very day.

After a while, a drunk wet man came running in the counter to return the book that he borrowed on the past couple of days. Besides the book that he was holding, is a ring and his phone that he put on the table. Apparently, he just proposed to his girlfriend and got dumped on that same instant. He gave Elphaba, the green librarian, his library card and he signed the slip. While signing, he got a text message from a person named Galinda Upland and Elphaba peeked at what the message said.

 _Fifi, I'm sorry. I wasn't ready yet. Will call you tomorrow._

'Maybe that was his girlfriend', Elphaba thought. The man gave the slip to Elphaba, and she got his name.

 _Fiyero Tiggular_ , she finally has a crush.

Fiyero is a book worm primarily because he visits the library everyday to borrow books. And in each and every day that he visits the library, Elphaba couldn't help but get her feelings for him deepen until she realizes that she is in fact, falling for him. There is only one problem, she is too scared to confess her feelings to Fiyero.

Two years later...

Fiyero came in the library with a pretty blonde clinging on his arm. They got matching rings and the petite woman got a 3 month-baby bump on her stomach.

'He already got married', Elphaba thought in a disappointed manner. Apparently, she hasn't told Fiyero about what she feels for him. She never did.

Fiyero got to the counter and gave her the new book that he is borrowing. She managed to process the signing of the slips without looking at his eyes. She can't.

5 years later, they came again in the library. This time, Fiyero is holding a jolly little girl that keeps jumping up and down as they get inside. His blonde wife came behind them, her attention is on her phone and to the person she is texting with.

"Daddy! There!", Dorothy said while pointing at the fairytale section of the books in the library.

Fiyero laughed as they get the book that Dorothy wanted and proceeded to the counter.

When they got to the counter, Dorothy remarked, "You're still pretty even if you're green". Elphaba just laughed while preparing the slips.

They got out of the library, together with his wife who never got her attention out of her phone that whole time.

A year later, Fiyero came in the library to return the book he borrowed a couple of days before that day when suddenly a couple went inside the library.

It was his blonde wife and another man. Fiyero was shocked and left the library.

5 months after that, Fiyero, who just got divorced from his wife, is seen in the library again with his daughter. He is teaching her how to play chess. They are sitting on a table a few meters away from Elphaba who acts like she is being busy about the records of the books but was really watching Fiyero and Dorothy.

A chess piece rolled near Elphaba's boots so she got it and returned it to the two people playing behind her.

"Thanks", Dorothy smiled. "Wait, I don't know your name yet", and with this, Fiyero looked at the green librarian too.

"I'm Elphaba", she felt her stomach churn as she looked directly at Fiyero's eyes. She smiled and blushed as she saw Fiyero flash a smile at this.

A year had passed and Fiyero never came back nor visited the library. Elphaba stared at his last slip, he never returned the book he borrowed last year. Suddenly, a man came and approached the counter. He handed Elphaba a book.

 _Till We Meet Again_

It was the book that Fiyero never had the chance to return.

"I'm sorry this is a year late. Apparently, Mr. Tiggular died in a car accident a year ago so he never had the chance to return it", the man said.

Elphaba froze. He... died? After this, the man left. And all the tears that Elphaba is preventing to escape in her eyes, came rushing down her cheeks like a faucet. She held the book and opened it. There was a letter in the cover.

 _Fae, this might be the last letter that I might write to you because I think this will be the last book that I might borrow. I'm leaving in a week to start my medication for this tumor that they found in my brain. Thank you for playing with Dorothy when we visit here, she always talks about you when we get home and tells me that she wanted to be a librarian too when she grow up. I wish I had told you in person that I loved you since the very first time that we met and I borrowed my very first book. I was just too shy and scared. I wish, I wasn't. **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

Elphaba was crying, she couldn't help it. If she just told him that she loves him too- wait...

She read the letter again and gave emphasis to the phrase _, "this might be the last letter that I might write to you"_ she wiped off her tears and hurriedly went to the shelves and looked for the books that Fiyero borrowed. There is a letter to every book that he borrowed.

 _Delusional_ , his first book and she saw a letter attached to the inside cover of the book.

 _Hi, I shouldn't be writing to you but I couldn't help it. Elphaba, is that your name? Well, that's what your nametag says. I think, I'm gonna call you Fae because I think, it's a nice nickname. You're so pretty and I think I have a crush on you. I'm crazy. I think I love you. The title of the book says it all, I think I really am delusional to fall in love with a girl I didn't know and just met. **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

 _Pretty Girl_ , the second book that he borrowed. Again, a letter was attached to it.

 _Fae! You're so pretty. I like it when you brush your raven hair with your fingers and you clutch your nose before you fix your eyeglasses for the right place. I wish I can tell you all these personally. xoxo **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

Several more letter are revealed to have been attached on each book that Fiyero borrowed, and Elphaba is crying really hard as she read each and every letter. Every word breaks her heart into pieces because there could've been a "them" if she just told him or saw these letters.

 _I've Been There_

 _Hi Fae! Well, do you have a boyfriend? I think so because you're so pretty. Anyway, my girlfriend dumped me after I accumulated all these courage to propose to her. I wish I got a courage left to at least say hi to you. **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

She suddenly remembered that night when he came running to the library to return this book. Tears kept rushing down her cheeks.

 _Still_

 _Hello Fae! Today, my wife gave birth to Dorothy. She's really pretty! I might bring her here in the library when she's older so you can see and get to know her. I already have a wife, but I think I still got a crush on you. Is that illegal? **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

 _The Land of What Might Have Been_

 _Hey. I just discovered today that my wife is cheating on me. I knew it. I feel so heartbroken. I didn't know what to do. Fae, I wish I just had the courage to ask you out. I'm always there, wandering on the land of what might have been, thinking what if I just told you from the very start that I like you? Do you think, we'll end up together? **\- Fiyero Tiggular**_

Elphaba cried. She should've just told him. Now he's gone. She never got to tell him. Her shoulders are trembling and her knees meet with her chest. She felt a cold breeze inside the library, that dried her tears and made her feel better. It was Fiyero. He was _there_. He never left.


	7. The Diary

**Author's Note: Thanks to one of the Spongebob Squarepants episodes for inspiring this one.**

* * *

 **THE DIARY**

"Pfffffftttt. Hahahahaha"

"Hahahahahahaha. I can't believe she actually did that"

A series of cackles and audible laugh came buzzing in the canteen as Boq turns the next page of the book that he is reading.

Apparently, Elphaba and Fiyero are reading Galinda's diary and the petite blonde isn't aware of this.

"Will you two quit it?", Boq finally said as he slammed the book on their table.

"You won't think it's funny until you read it", Fiyero said while pinching his cheeks so he won't laugh right in front of Boq's face.

"What are you guys reading anyway?", Boq asked.

"Galinda's diary. I was curious because she is always writing on this notebook every night and she doesn't even tell me what she's writing when I ask her about it. So last night, I got it so we can kill the suspense", Elphaba explained while forming an evil grin.

"And it was hilarious bro!", Fiyero said while suppressing another annoying laughter out of his mouth.

"I don't think you guys should be messing with-", Boq was cut off by the thing that he saw in the diary. Elphaba showed the page where a picture of Boq is glued in it and a doodle is designed on top of it. _Galinda + Boq FOREVER._

Boq's face reddened and he hurriedly went near Elphaba and Fiyero who are sitting across him and he read Galinda's diary too.

Hey Journal, I was wondering if we can make our farts smell more nicely? I mean, I won't ask Elphie, she surely would laugh at me.

Boq is such a cute little munchkin. I want to keep him in my pocket and bring him home with me!

Boq reddened as Elphaba read the next entry.

I wonder if Morrible has invisible gills. She really does look like a fish. I wish she isn't so shy to show them if she really has a pair of those.

"Pffffftttt! Hahaahahaha", Elphaba let out the loudest laugh she could ever make. That is so funny.

I'm afraid of clowns and I think they're the creepiest creatures that ever existed. If I ever saw one-

Elphaba and Boq suddenly looked at a confused Fiyero.

"What?", asked Fiyero.

"Yero, you remember that time when you said you would do anything for me?", Elphaba stated knowingly.

Fiyero nodded suddenly feeling uneasy and afraid of the next things that might happen.

"Ugh!"

* * *

Galinda is alone in the girls' room of Shiz fixing her hair for the hundredth time and retouching her makeup that is actually looking good at its finest. When suddenly...

A weird looking psychopath that looks like a sad cat filled with various food colors in his face came in the girls' room. The creepy creature is wearing a funny clothing with matching big boots and white gloves.

Elphaba and Boq are hiding in one of the cubicles of the girls' room watching at what's gonna happen next. Apparently, they convinced Fiyero to dress like a clown and do this prank at poor Galinda.

Galinda saw the clown and screamed so hard and so ear-piercing, securities were alarmed so they immediately went inside the room.

Everyone at Shiz hurriedly went to the source of the loud screaming while Elphaba and Boq went out of the cubicle and tried to calm the now crying and still in hysterics Galinda.

"What the-?", Morrible exclaimed and the next thing that happened alarmed the three suspects, especially Elphaba.

* * *

"We're what?!", Elphaba unbelievably asked Madame Morrible. They got summoned in the Head Shiztress' office after what just happened.

"Suspended, Miss Elphaba. This prank is such an unethical behavior especially for college students like you. I was expecting more from young adults like you", Morrible said.

"Wait. What? Why am I suspended too? I was the one who suffered a traumatic attack!", Galinda demanded.

"Apparently Miss Galinda, it is unethical as well to think that some people have invisible gills and very insulting to think that they look like a fish", Morrible stated as she revealed Galinda's diary and placed it on her table.

Galinda gasped while the three pranksters prevented themselves from laughing right in front of Morrible's face.

"Elphie, how could you?", Galinda asked in a disappointed manner, and with this, she ran out of Morrible's office and cried like a wee baby.

Elphaba ran after her with Galinda's diary clutched in her armpit. It wasn't hard to look for the blonde though because Elphaba knows she's going in the little park side of Shiz after reading in the diary that Galinda thinks it's an accurate place for people to do their drama.

Elphaba saw the blonde sitting on the grass near the pond, her knees are bent over meeting her chest. Galinda sniffled after being aware that Elphaba followed her and sat beside her.

"It's yours to keep", Elphaba said after a while as she handed Galinda her diary. "Listen, I'm sorry I was so curious and I got your diary. Boq, Fiyero and I just thought it would be fun to play a prank on you and I didn't expect you to be afraid like that. Sorry, Glin. I really am. I know Boq and Fiyero are too".

Galinda sniffled and looked at Elphaba. "Okay. I forgive you", the blonde said which made her green friend jerk at this fast forgiveness.

"Really?", Elphaba asked.

"If you let me do your hair and makeup for as long as I want to, and you stop wearing black and you accompany me every time I go to shopping", Galinda gave her roommate an evil grin.

Elphaba swallowed everything that she can swallow, including her dignity, but hey, at least the blonde forgave her.

Elphaba smiled and the two hugged each other. "You know, you might put perfume in every food that you eat so you can always have your fart smell good", Elphaba whispered. Galinda felt embarrassed at this and she tapped the arm of her friend, who is now hysterically laughing


	8. He Couldn't Be Happier

**HE COULDN'T BE HAPPIER**

"Today is the day, guys! I'm confessing my feelings for Elphaba", Fiyero slammed close the book that Boq is reading and Galinda giggled.

"Okay. So what does that have to do with us?", Boq bit sarcastically while opening his book and looking for the page where Fiyero cut him out.

"You guys are gonna help me", and as if on cue, Boq closed his book and hurriedly ran out of the cafeteria.

Fiyero's face dropped but Galinda jumped on her seat. "Don't worry, Fifi. I'm going to help you!", Galinda said trying to cheer Fiyero up.

The Winkie prince jumped on his seat as well and unconsciously hugged Galinda for making such suggestion. "You truly are the best, Glin! Thanks."

The blonde girl hugged him back and tapped his arms in front of her twice. "Anytime, Fifi."

Elphaba passed by the cafeteria at that very exact moment, getting caught up at the scenario. Her stomach churned a bit at what she saw. Well technically, she has no right to feel that way, in the first place. She knows her bestfriend and the prince like each other. True, she likes Fiyero but Galinda is the only friend she ever had and she doesn't want to lose their friendship for some love triangle. She put her feelings aside and headed for her friends' table.

Galinda and Fiyero broke apart upon seeing Elphaba then the two girls went out of the cafeteria, waving goodbye at the prince.

* * *

It's 5pm and Elphaba walked out of the room of her last class. Fiyero, on the other hand ran to the door of the room to catch the green girl. He handed Elphaba a small piece of paper before running to the hallways.

She read the note:

 _Meet me at the library. 7pm. Something important. - Fiyero_

The green girl shrugged after reading the note. Maybe the prince wants her to help him with his homework again. As she always does.

She headed straight to their dorm room and was surprised to see her roommate already in. Elphaba is usually the first to be inside because the blonde always goes for shopping every friday night. "And today is friday", she reminded herself quietly.

"Glin, you're early! What is happening?", the green girl started as she headed for her side of the room.

The blonde girl looked up to see her roommate's face and blurted out nervously, "Nothing, nothing".The thing that shocked Elphaba as well,was the fact that Galinda is reading something. So unusual. The green girl raised an eyebrow and looked at her suspiciously.

"Um, Glin. I'm going to the library at 7-", Elphaba was cut by the blonde's giggle.

"I'm gonna give you a makeover!", Galinda squealed.

"No. I'm just meeting Fiyero for-", she was cut by her roommate again.

"I know! I mean... I just want to. Please, Elphie...", and Galinda gave her those puppy eyes again.

* * *

6:45pm

Elphaba is walking towards the university's library. She's wearing a simple but elegant black dress that matches her black heels with small silver stones in them. Her hair is curled up and she is wearing a full makeup.

"You've got to be kidding me", her cheeks burned as she saw Fiyero sitting by the literature section of the shelves.

The Winkie prince rose from his seat upon seeing the green girl. He was surprised to see her fully dressed. Elphaba walked to Fiyero and the prince cleared his throat. "Come on", and with that, he pulled her out of the library.

They are now walking through the central park, the moon watching the two as they move their feet quietly. Fiyero slipped his hand on Elphaba's. The green girl was startled but she didn't say anything.

They walked towards a table filled with extravagant plates and utensils. A delicious food was served on each plate. Elphaba swallowed, confusing herself at what's happening. There are adjacent chairs on the round table and wonderful queue of lights that guard the way towards the table.

"Fiyero, I thought, what... What are all these? What is happening?", the green girl finally spoke up.

"Elphaba", Fiyero started. He faced her and they are now facing each other. "I don't know how to say this but everytime I'm with you, my heart races like it's running for its life and I can't breathe like I'm always lacking oxygen. I feel happy when I see you and when you help me with my homeworks. Elphaba, I like you. Not just as friends, but I like like you."

Elphaba smiled whether it be because she's happy or she doesn't want to look sad in front of him. She suddenly thought of Galinda, she knew her roommate really likes him and she can't afford to break their friendship just because of a guy.

A tear escaped her left eye before she blurted out, "I'm sorry. I can't". Then she stormed away. She ran as fast as tears began falling from her eyes. She's hurting, either because of letting the guy that he really likes, who actually likes her too go or because of those ridiculous heels Galinda made her wear. She straightly headed to their dorm room.

She opened the door and was surprised to hear a loud "boom" and the last thing that she expected to happen fell before her eyes. Bright confetties enveloped the room as a huge banner welcomed her in. Congratulations Elphie! Fiyeraba forever.

She saw Galinda holding a cake with bright candles already lit up, a wide grin drawn on her face. But the blonde's grin transitioned to a worried face as she saw her roommate's face red and puffy.

"Elphie", the blonde girl hugged her friend. "I thought you were meeting Fiyero tonight."

"Yeah. I actually did", Elphaba answered. "He said he likes me but I rejected him because I don't want to lose our friendship. I know you like him and-", Galinda slapped her arm.

"I thought you already know I'm seeing that munchkin guy from the OzDust ball?", Galinda glared at her friend.

Elphaba threw both hands to the air, "I don't".

The green girl suddenly snapped, "Oh no! Fiyero-", Elphaba didn't finish her sentence because her roommate pushed her out of the room.

She ran as fast as she could and searched for the Winkie prince. She saw him sitting on the park's grassfield, his eyes covered by both hands. By the time she got to him, she heard a sniffling.

"Fiyero?" The prince hurriedly wiped his tears off his eyes and looked at her. "Wait... Are you crying?"

"Oh. No", the prince said quickly. "I was just... crying."

Elphaba smiled. She sat on the part beside him and put her head on his shoulder. "I like it when you say things quickly. Too quickly, actually. You don't even think about them. I feel smart when I talk to you-", the prince turned to face her so her head fell on the air.

"Thank you very much", he said sarcastically.

"but when I'm with you, my mind goes blank", she continued.

Fiyero stared at her. Absorbing what she just said. Does she?

"I like you too, Yero", Elphaba blushed.

Fiyero smiled widely. The girl that he likes, like him back. He couldn't be happier.


	9. Brooms and Bubbles

**Author's Note: Quick intermission! I hope you guys pay attention to my use of Glinda and Galinda in every installment of this collection. When I use Galinda, that means they're still in college at Shiz. On the other hand, me using Glinda, indicates that they are now adults and stuff because some may think (or I thought) Glinda is the "changed for good" gal who became Elphaba's bestfriend and Galinda is that annoying shallow student who once called Elph** **aba an artichoke. In the musical, the two became friends at the OzDust ball before the Popular scene and Galinda hasn't changed her name yet. So she became Elphaba's friend before she even got to be Glinda. So yup. Clear. There are no Galinda = mean; Glinda = good mindset in here.**

* * *

 **BROOMS AND BUBBLES**

"Well, we can't all come and go by bubble!", Elphaba said. Glinda made a face at this.

"Sure, we can!", the blonde said after a while. Elphaba's brows came closer to each other. "We should switch our means of traveling for a day! You can ride my precious bubbly bubble and well I, more than anything really think it's fun riding that stick of yours, Elphie!

"It's called a broom and that idea is ridiculous!", Elphaba snarked.

"Please, Elphie. Please", Glinda said while blinking repeatedly and making her pleading face look adorable in front of her friend's face.

Elphaba sighed. "Okay. I think we should give it a try. But only for one-", the green girl didn't finish her sentence because the blonde snatched the broom from her hands.

"Wait! That's not how it-", but Elphaba's warning went to deaf ears because Glinda immediately sat on the broom's body, made a high pitched cackle and the broom flew ungracefully, dragging the blonde on the empty jars nearby.

"works", Elphaba finished, grinning at the blonde who just got slammed on the jars of beans.

"Ouch. That is not a very good first try, I see", Glinda said while gently rubbing her back that is aching too bad.

The blonde suddenly got a silver stick from her huge blue ballgown that surprisingly has a pocket. As Glinda pulls it away, the stick gets longer until it got completely out of the blonde's pocket. It's her wand.

"Okay. I'm handing you my wand. You say these words, 'Nemnem baluska' and have to wave it from the left, forming an infinity sign and point it out. A pink lightning will appear and there you have it, you'll have my bubble!", Glinda said feeling proud of herself.

Elphaba sighed. She then told Glinda how to use her broom. "You have to sit on the broom and cackle three times while positioning your legs for the flight. And by the way, don't cackle too high pitched, my broom may not like it". The green girl then made a teasing laugh, referencing to the happening a while ago. The two left each other after that.

* * *

Elphaba went to one of her favorite places: that quiet grassland. She loved going in there because it's not always crowded and people who usually go there don't care what other people around them do. There are those who read books, sleep, eat and mostly people who just want to be alone for a while. As for Elphaba though, she has to figure out how to ride her friend's bubble.

Glinda, on the other hand, went to her room after realizing how filthy and hideous Elphie's broom is. She decided to make it look pleasing enough for her own sanity. And when she says, "pleasing", it mostly involves pink, feathers and glitters. Yikes.

* * *

"Nemnem boluska", the green girl said hesitantly while waving the wand on the manner Glinda told her to. "Or was it menmen beloska?" Elphaba tapped her forehead twice. The wand produced a yellow lightning that made Elphaba's face look hopeless because this is her 20th attempt and she hasn't gotten it right yet.

"Oh no! What is it this time?", the green girl nervously asked while searching for what the wand produced. Apparently, she already encountered dogs, wild monkeys, and Morrible's angry face after messing up the spells she isn't really aware about. This time, flies appeared and they bit her skin until everything is now painful and red. "Ouch!"

While in her room, Glinda is finishing the broom's last touch before she attempts riding the old thing.

"Okay, pink glitters on the body, check!", the blonde started. "Cute feathers on the handle, already there! And okay, the ribbon." When Glinda tries to put the ribbon on the broom's handle, it starts flying by itself and the blonde chased it until it went out of reach. But the petite girl is determined to do her mission. When the broom flew near her bed, she immediately jumped at it and she successfully tied the ribbon on it's handle.

"Okay, there you go!", Glinda said proudly but the broom started flying again, dragging the blonde on mid-air until it got out of her touch. She squealed nervously, then hurt herself as she fell on the floor. "Ouch!"

She stumbled on one of Boq's love letters and realized they got a double date with Fiyero and Elphaba tonight.

"Oh snap! How could I forget about that? It's in an hour and I still haven't figured out how to control this thing", Glinda said as she glared at the broom that is now quietly staying on the floor. She immediately ran to her closet to change clothes and hurriedly did her hair and makeup which actually took her half an hour. After that, she went outside holding her roommate's broom and started figuring out how to fly it.

Meanwhile, Elphaba is still struggling with Glinda's wand. "This is hopeless! That restaurant that Fiyero stated is very far and I don't have my broom. I can get there though if I just got this bubble right", Elphaba then assured herself. She took a deep breath.

"Nemnem baluska!", she said and waved the wand from the right forming an infinity sign then pointed it out. A green then pink then green then pink lightning appeared and the next thing that happened surprised her. She is now inside a bubble and they are now flying. She grinned. "Yes! Okay. Let's go to that restaurant fast!", Elphaba told the bubble and they flew with the birds in the sky. The green girl suddenly remembered what Glinda said, there should be a pink lightning from the wand. What she saw was pink and green, there is a possibility that she might have done something wrong. She swallowed but assured herself that it would be fine. She took a deep breath and arranged her hat that has a pointy end. And that pointy edge got in contact with the bubble, popping it and making the green girl fall from the air. "Ughhhhhhh!"

Glinda, on the other hand, did what her friend told her to. She gently sat on the broom's handle, cackled three times, but she actually did cackle four times, the first one she said wasn't included because she had to clear her throat first. But the broom recognized those four cackles and it flew violently in the sky, up to its highest reach, dragging with it the blonde, who is now screaming on the top of her lungs, then unceremoniously dragged her down again on the ground. Glinda's pretty face got a bump and her arms slammed on the ground, creating themselves fresh wounds. Her hair is now also messed up. "I think, this really is a ridiculous idea. Sorry, Elphie", Glinda realized before searching for the broom and trying again.

* * *

Elphaba fell on the mud near the animals' barn. Her hair is all tangled up and bruises as well as red bites from flies a while ago, now inhibit her skin. Her black frock and boots are now filled with mud. The green girl grasped the wand that is now all covered up with mud. She performed the spell again, realizing she should've waved from left to form the infinity sign and not right. Starting it from the right must have messed up the composition of the bubble, making it easily popped out by pointy objects, in this case- her hat.

Pink lightning came out from the wand and she had a successful flight at last. The green girl sat on the bubble with relief as it takes her to the restaurant.

Meanwhile, Glinda is still figuring out how to ride her friend's broom. She practiced her cackle hundreds of times before riding the filthy old thing, afraid that it might drag her again to places she doesn't even expected to be dragged if she did the cackle wrong. She noticed that as the pitch of her cackle fluctuates, so is the speed and how graceful the broom flies. She suddenly remembered how Elphaba reminded her of not cackling too high pitched because the broom may not like it.

She then placed the broom in the right place, suddenly feeling determined. She cackled three times, careful of how high pitched the cackles are, positioned her legs to the right places and she was surprised when the broom flew gracefully. She didn't like that her hair is now even messier because of the wind but she is now happy that she finally executed a successful flight.

* * *

 _At the restaurant..._

"I wonder what's taking them too long", Boq said in a worry tone as he and Fiyero waits for the two girls to arrive.

"It's not unusual for Glinda to be this late though. With all that makeup thing and stuff, she probab-", Fiyero didn't finish his sentence because Boq stared shockingly at the door.

When Fiyero looked at the door, he was surprised as well: he saw Glinda holding a pink broom, her hair all messed up, a big bump got stuck on her forehead and wounds appeared on her arms. Beside her is Elphaba, holding a muddy wand, her skin filled with red animal bites and bruises and her dress all covered up with mud. The two went to their table.

"What in Oz happened to both of you?", Boq asked as he regained his senses after suffering a dramatic shock.

Glinda and Elphaba immediately sat on their respective seats and they both replied, "Oh. You don't want to know".


	10. A Love Story

**A LOVE STORY**

"Elphieeee!", the green girl is in their dorm room but she can hear her roommate's high-pitched voice coming from the hallways.

The sound gets louder as Galinda comes nearer to the room. When the blonde successfully made her way inside, she locked the door and hurriedly approached her roommate.

"Elphieeee. I need to tell you something!", Galinda started while jumping up and down in front of the green girl. "MADAME MORRIBLE IS IN LOVE!"

Elphaba's eyebrow raised initiating her friend to elaborate.

"Okay, so I accidentally told her that my parents and the Wizard are actually like friends and stuff, because you know, when I was still a kid, we would travel to the Emerald City and my parents would negotiate with him. Anyway, my point is, after that, she started being nice to me! It's so creepy", Galinda exclaimed while trying to gasp for air because she ran the whole way through.

"So you're saying, Morrible likes the Wizard?", Elphaba said in an okay-i-don't-really-care-to-be-honest tone.

"Yup! And, she started giving me cupcakes and some sorts of sweets. She stopped being mean to me and she even gave me a high grade, which I didn't expect because I failed that big exam in our Sorcery Class!", the blonde exclaimed, still in wild amazement about what had happened and the things that may happen next.

"She did all that, ey?", Elphaba said interestingly, a smirk drawn on her face.

The blonde nodded like a puppy, completely unaware of what her roommate was thinking.

* * *

The next day, as the two girls walk in the cafeteria, they saw Fiyero, Boq and Nessa on a table near the counter. Fiyero waved at them.

"Here!", the Winkie said motioning for the two girls to seat in their table.

"So," Nessa started. "Have you heard about the news?"

"What news?", the green girl asked.

"Duh. About the wizard's sudden visit to the University! There will be a ball tonight and all the students are required to attend", the wheelchaired-girl told her sister.

Elphaba met Galinda's gaze. A grin was drawn on the green girl's face. Something is gonna happen tonight that they will not soon forget.

* * *

7pm at Madame Morrible's office. Elphaba and Galinda, now in their fancy dresses (much to Elphaba's annoyance) ran in the Head Shizstress' room.

They found the door room slightly open. "Hey, Glin. Whatever happens, just try me, okay?", Elphaba said.

The blonde's brows faced each other. But she replied, "Okay."

"Dear Journal", Madame Morrible started. She is currently recording herself in a cassette. The two girls are now inside the HeadShizstress' office and the old woman isn't aware of it.

"I've been liking Oscar since I was in college", she sighed. "I want to tell him how I feel but I'm scared-", Elphaba trimmed what Morrible is about to say.

"Go tell him tonight!", two pairs of eyes are now staring at the green girl. Madame Morrible gave the two girls a what-are-you-both-doing-here look.

Elphaba cleared her throat and stepped nearer to the old woman. "We're sorry Madame. We got curious because your door was open and we heard that you were talking to someone. Turns out, it was just your journal."

Madame Morrible sighed. "What you heard was true. If I tell him how I feel, what if he doesn't like me back?". Galinda's face was shocked. She didn't expect their Sorcery professor to open up about her love life.

"He likes you", Elphaba blurted out. Galinda's shocked face looked even more shocked. Is she-

"Good evening. Everyone is now required to go to the gymnasium because the program is about to start", the announcer said from Madame Morrible's speaker.

"You should tell the Wizard how you feel in front of everyone tonight. In that way, he will think you are sincere because you have the courage to do it in front of your students", Elphaba immediately said with an assuring smile.

The three girls immediately went out of the room and headed for the gymnasium not talking about the previous topic.

In the venue, all the students are sitting on white tables and eagerly waiting for the program to start.

Madame Morrible is uneasily standing near the stage and when her vision caught Elphaba's, the green girl gave ger a thumbs up. The old woman sighed as the announcer called her to start the venue.

The HeadShizstress read the preliminaries then it's now time to introduce the Wizard because he is giving his speech and then they'll soon find out why he is here. She suddenly remembered what Elphaba said. The Wizard likes her too? But why is she with a girl tonight? Madame Morrible set her thoughts aside then did something even she didn't expect herself to do.

"Everyone, I want to tell something tonight", she started and this captured everybody's attention. She looked directly at the Wizard's eyes and said, "Oscar, I like you ever since I was a young girl like these students in their tables tonight. I have been dreaming of telling you this ever since like forever and thankfully I have the courage now", she glanced at Elphaba. "And I know that you like me too".

Everyone gasped except Elphaba who is laughing hardly at the back. Did she set all these things up?

The girl beside the Wizard stormed off and the Wizard ran after her giving Madame Morrible the I-can't-believe-you-did-all-these look. Turns out, the reason why the Wizard had a sudden visit was because he was going to announce that he is now engaged with this girl who just ran away.

Madame Morrible found out about everything and she gave Elphaba a look before running away, crying.

"Did you plan all these, Elphie? I can't believe you", Galinda asked.

"Why? Aren't you happy that the person who made your life miserable finally got what she deserves?", the green girl said while wiping the tears in her eyes because of laughing too hard.

"Madame Morrible did mean things to me but she is human too. She has feelings and I don't think embarrassing someone in front of everyone is deserved by anyone", Galinda said before leaving her friend.

Nessa, Boq and Fiyero got disappointed faces too after realizing what their friend had done. Then the three of them also left. But Elphaba held Fiyero's arm. "Wait."

"Way out of line, Fae. Way out of line", Fiyero said before going away too.

Elphaba sighed and realized that what she really did is messed up. She rose from their table and searched for the old woman.

She found Madame Morrible near the University's broken bridge, crying. "I hope you're happy now", the old woman said with sarcasm as Elphaba sat beside her.

The green girl sighed. "You know, sometimes people do things they don't even think about. They just do it".

Madame Morrible looked at the green girl, "What I did was messed up and I want to apologize".

"Apology accepted", Elphaba's face got shocked.

"Really?"

"In one condition", the old woman started. "You have to clean my office for a year", Elphaba's face dropped but at least she got her forgiveness.

The two woman hugged each other and they explained to everyone what really happened.

Sometimes, those people that we think are mean, are not mean after all. They are just misunderstood by other people. All we need to do, is to not judge a book by its cover. Read the book up to its last page, then decide what you want to do with it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks to everyone who followed and favorited the story. Keep them coming! To AJeff, thanks! It was based on a short film that I saw. More chapters are coming. I just need time to write lol.**


	11. Facebook Likes

**FACEBOOK LIKES**

"Galinda, how come that you always get a ton of likes?", Elphaba suddenly said as the two girls check their facebook accounts in the library.

*click* *click* *click*

"Galinda?", Elphaba repeated.

"Hmm?", asked the busy blonde. Apparently, she can't even manage to talk to anyone at the moment because of the SO MANY notifications that keep popping on her account every second. "Just a minute, Elphie".

Elphaba sighed. She peeked at her roommate's computer and saw comments like _, "Ur so fab!" "How do I become like u?" "Can you teach your roommate how to be that gorgeous too? lol"_

She felt a growl in her stomach at that last comment. Her account is black as well as her profile picture. It simply has an _"Elphaba Thropp"_ name in it and that's all it. But people keep messaging her things like, _"Ur so ugly!" "Hey, artichoke. Why is ur profile black? Isn't it supposed to be green?" "Frog!" "I bet you only eat cabbage everyday. Oh, wait. Also artichoke! lol"_

She tries to not mind all these. But sometimes, you just can't help but think about what other people say about you.

* * *

That night in their dorm room...

Galinda arrived holding paper bags filled with new cute dresses. She found her roommate reading a book.

"Uhm. Elphie, are you okay?", asked the worried blonde.

Elphaba looked from her book and said, "Uh, yeah. Why did you ask?"

"You're reading your book upside down", hearing this, Elphaba immediately closed her book and told her roommate that she is now going to sleep.

Galinda sighed while putting her paper bags on her bed. She went to her roommate's side and said, "Okay. Spill!"

"What? Who gets cyberbullied again?", Elphaba said out loud nervously. Her roommate did a worried smile and said, "Just as I thought."

Elphaba gave up and told her friend the details. "It's just that, how come people always love what you do or what you post even if 90% of it don't even make sense".

Galinda glared at the green girl who just shrugged.

"You know, you're not fabilicious like me", the blonde started as she fix her hair ceremoniously.

"But you're smart", Elphaba looked at her roommate who ended her sentence with, "and sarcastic".

Elphaba only managed to say, "okay", still not getting the sense of what her friend said.

"Meaning, you can use that strength to have people love you. Post something funny, interesting or whatever. There are so many people who use social media, Elphie, and not all of those people only appreciate amazeball photos like mine", Elphaba was suddenly star-struck with Galinda's wit. Sometimes, people shouldn't judge those blonde heads, you know.

"Thanks. What would I ever do without you, friend?", Elphaba said sarcastically but almost mockingly, her lips forming a grin. Apparently, it's a mockery of Galinda who always says those exact groups of phrases when Elphaba helps her with her homeworks.

"Not now Ms. Thropp", Galinda warned.

* * *

One week after that conversation...

The two girls are in the library again checking their accounts.

Elphaba snorted a laugh. "This is too funny for my brain."

Galinda looked at her roommate's computer screen and Elphaba continued, "I mean, how can people be this shallow headed? I posted about how lame the fashion trend is and I got crazy responses!"

The blonde read her friend's post:

 _I'd rather dress my cat black than any color today's fashion trend has to offer._

Elphaba's post got 5k likes and earned responses like, _"You dress your cat? I do too!" "What's the name of your cat? I love your account by the way" "Can we hangout sometime?"_

"I don't get it! What's with the cat?", the blonde demanded which made her friend snort a laugh again.

"It's a figure of speech. You don't directly state what you want to say. You creatively make sentences. It's like sarcasm at it's finest", Elphaba explained to her friend who seemed like still isn't getting the sense of it.

"But, you're right, Galinda", the green girl continued. "Maybe posting on social media isn't a lame thing after all."

They both agreed at that.

* * *

Elphaba's posts kept gaining likes and responses which the green girl found amusing.

2 weeks after that conversation.

Elphaba shared another post:

 _How can someone say that he is brainless when he doesn't even have a brain to think that he is?_

The post earned popularity, as usual. And Fiyero commented, _"Ouch!"_ , which made the green girl laugh loudly. She continued scrolling through the comments and found a response that is quite offensive.

From an unknown user:

 _These nonsense posts may make u popular, but they will never change the FACT that ur still a creepy green veggie._

It's the same account that keeps posting rude comments on her posts lately. At first, she just ignored the account's comments, but as she keeps posting, it keeps commenting as well.

The account has no icon and when Elphaba tried to visit the account's profile, there are no information or even a name that will help her know who it is.

"Seems like the user only made this account to bash people", Elphaba thought. Then she let it pass away, again.

* * *

The next day after that, Elphaba headed to their dorm room after her classes had ended only to find Galinda already doing something on her side of the bed.

"Wow! You're early. What's up?", Elphaba greeted. The blonde looked at her, closed her laptop and hurriedly went to the bathroom signaling to the green girl that she will be right back.

Elphaba shrugged. Her roommate has been acting very strange lately. They haven't talked for a while.

Her train of thoughts got interrupted when a loud noise suddenly buzzed the room. It was from Galinda's laptop.

Out of curiosity, Elphaba opened the laptop, only to find that her friend just got a new notification on Facebook. But she was shocked when she realized that the account who got a notification wasn't Galinda's. It was the unknown user that keeps replying rude comments on her posts. Is she...?

Elphaba's shocked face got even more shocked when Galinda went out of the bathroom. The blonde looked horrified.

"Galinda, are you the one whose running that unknown account that keeps commenting rude comments on my posts?", Elphaba said after a while when she finally found the will to say so.

Galinda gulped. She didn't know what to say. "What are you saying, Elphie?"

"How could you? I thought you were my friend", Elphaba is still in wild shock. Galinda was the last person she thought would do such thing to her.

Galinda was turning pale and having short breaths. Elphaba kept talking, "Why? Cause you started losing likes while I begin gaining? You're jealous cause you think I am stealing your spotlight? Grow up, Galinda!"

After saying all these, Galinda passed out. The next thing that happened, Fiyero and their friends were rushing the blonde to the hospital.

Elphaba went to Fiyero, "What is happening?"

"Pfannee and Shenshen poisoned her lunch and that's the only information I got. We immediately rushed to your dorm room when we found out about it", Fiyero answered with a worried voice. He hope Galinda's okay.

Now, Elphaba felt guilty, worried and curious about what really happened. She knew one person can only answer all these - Galinda. When her friend wakes up, she'll immediately ask her what happened instead of judging her. That is, if Galinda will ever wake up.

* * *

After a day, the blonde woke up to Elphaba's relief. Elphaba visited her friend and thought not to rush things yet.

She found the blonde resting on the hospital bed.

"Hey, Elphie! I'm glad you're here", the blonde greeted. Elphaba smiled and rested the fruits she brought on a table nearby.

"I just want to explain what happened last-", Galinda was cut by Elphaba's fast reply, "You don't have to explain that to me on this situation. There is a place for that."

"But, Elphie, this is important", Elphaba looked at her friend after hearing that last word. Galinda took a deep breath, " It was a few days ago when I got an email from my parents that they found out about my failing grades here in Shiz, probably through Madame Morrible and they told me that if I didn't make things right until next semester, they're going to pull me out here in Shiz."

"So. That's why you've been acting strange lately", Elphaba said and the blonde nodded.

"Then, this morning, I went to the library to email my parents back, when suddenly, I saw Pfannee and Shenshen doing something on the other computer in the library. They were laughing really loud and I was so curious so I peeked at their computer screen. They were running this unknown account that you said have been commenting rude comments on your posts. I told them to stop it and we began to fight. We were summoned to leave the library and before I could go, I got the account's password so I can report it or deactivate it when I get to the dorm."

Galinda continued, "But then, at lunch, I saw Pfannee and Shenshen in the cafeteria. They gave me a muffin as a peace offering. I accepted it but after eating it, my stomach began aching really bad. I didn't finish my class with Dr. Dillamond because he sent me straight to the dorm. When I got in the dorm, I immediately logged the account on my laptop and then you came. When you asked me what's up, I suddenly felt the need to vomit so I hurriedly went to the bathroom. I was declining, then you started saying these things and I don't know how I can explain it with my situation. The next thing I know, I was in the hospital."

"Fiyero said your muffin was poisoned," Elphaba said guiltily. She took a deep breath, "I'm sorry for saying all these, Galinda. I just really thought..."

"I understand, Elphie. And I accept your apology. We really say things we don't really want to say when we're mad. The lesson is, you should not react that abruptly after finding out about a stuff, know what happened first because words are so powerful that they can change or break anything," Galinda said smartly.

"You know, you're more smart than I am", Elphaba said and the blonde's face brightened. "In some things", the green girl continued and Galinda just chuckled softly.

"Come on, I'll help you not fail on your class that is?"

"Sorcery", Galinda said and both of them laughed loudly.

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Follow, favorite and review! xoxo**


	12. The New Professor

**Author's Note: Happy Halloween, y'all! I made a mystery/thriller chapter for you guys lol. Enjoy.**

* * *

 **THE NEW PROFESSOR**

"So... what's the name of our new professor again?", Elphaba asked and Galinda giggled. The two are walking on their next class, history.

"Dr. Michizen. Students say he's so much younger than Dr. Dillamond but has the same level of his intelligence."

"Seriously though, students overrate teachers just because they're handsome", Elphaba sighed and the two continued walking.

They arrived at their classroom and the green girl noticed that something unusual was happening inside. Pfannee, Shenshen and Milla who all used to sit at the back row of the class primarily because they don't want to pay attention to lectures are now sitting at the first row looking attentively ready to listen to the class.

Galinda, on the other hand, didn't notice and she just proceeded to her sit. Elphaba followed and raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Five minutes later, a well-grown skinny man wearing a nosy suit came running inside the room.

"I'm sorry I'm late", the man uttered while putting his books on the table.

"Late on the first day of cl-", Elphaba was cut by the glares of all the people in the room.

"Excuse me", the man said then hurriedly left the room.

At that same instant, when the new professor was completely out of sight, the whole class buzzed in a roar.

"You shouldn't have said that, green bean!", Pfannee started.

"What? Am I not supposed to make a remark now?"

"Now, the new professor has a bad first impression on us", Shenshen cried.

"How are we gonna date now?", everyone looked at Milla who was crying her eyes out.

"Seriously? What I said wouldn't even hurt an ankle", Elphaba defensively answered.

"Just shut that veggie mouth of yours even for an hour, will you?", Pfannee said and everyone agreed except for Elphaba who just rolled her eyes.

The new professor returned holding a camera.

"I left my camera in the teachers' lounge so I went back to come and get it. Anyway, the reason why I got it is because I want to take a picture of all of you so I will easily remember your faces", the new professor said and everyone exclaimed an "aww" in unison.

The whole class hour was consumed in the picture taking and when the class was over, Galinda and Elphaba went to the cafeteria.

"I didn't learn anything in History Class today because of that new professor!", Elphaba exclaimed.

"I think you need to chill Elphie", Galinda advised.

"I have a bad feeling about this new professor."

Galinda looked suspiciously at her friend and exclaimed, "What?"

"There's something wrong with him. I can feel it", Elphaba said.

"You're nuts. Why don't you just eat this cupcake that he distributed to the whole class?", Galinda suggested.

"He gave cupcakes?"

"Isn't he sweet?", Galinda giggled.

Elphaba accepted the cupcake but didn't eat it.

* * *

The next day, instead of starting his lectures, Dr. Michizen brought party banners and pinatas. The new professor arrived late, as usual, and Elphaba couldn't help but exclaim under her breath, "Am I in the right class?"

The new professor started talking, "School can be a bit stressing, you know? But not in my class!" Everyone jumped in uproar and Dr. Michizen continued, "I brought these because we are having a party. Forget about history for a minute and let us parteeeey!"

Fiyero turned the music on and everyone jumped from their seats and started dancing, except for Elphaba of course.

Milla went to Dr. Michizen and exclaimed, "You're the best teacher ever! I hope you already know me."

The new professor made a creepy grin and just shook his head in reply.

Milla slapped his face and the music stopped. Milla then realized what she just did and immediately apologized to the professor. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking."

Dr. Michizen just smiled, "Oh. That's fine", and the party continued.

The class hour, again, ended in a way Elphaba least expected it and she couldn't be more pissed.

"I am seriously giving him one more chance and if tomorrow, History class is still like that, I am reporting him to the school authorities", Elphaba ranted to her friend.

"Blah. Blah. Everyone's having fun! Who cares?", Galinda answered.

Before the green girl could answer back, a terrified Boq came running to them. "Elphaba, have you heard about the dead body seen lying near the university gym?"

The two girls were shocked and they hurriedly went to the gym. There were a lot of students circled upon the said place and when they got near the dead body, Galinda hysterically cried to her friend. Elphaba was shocked to see Galinda crying and when she tried to look at the face of the dead person lying, she got even more shocked.

It was Milla.

Classes on that day were suspended, as well as the classes on the following days.

* * *

One Friday night, Elphaba and Galinda had a chit-chat in their dorm room.

"I still couldn't believe what happened to Milla. I mean, she's mean, that's right. But, what meanest thing had she done to that murderer for it to kill her?", Elphaba said.

"I don't know", Galinda replied, still terrified even though the killing happened several days ago. She continued, "But everyone's thinking it was Dr. Michizen."

"The new professor?"

"Yeah. Didn't you remember that Milla slapped his face in the party? Maybe the new professor got mad at her that's why he killed her. I don't know", Galinda said and sniffed.

Elphaba fell silent. She really didn't like this new professor since Day 1. But could he really be the murderer? If he is, why is it too obvious?

* * *

Classes wer'e resumed the following week. Galinda temporarily lost her bubbly self and everyone was acting really frightened and some are suspicious. Then it was History again.

The new professor wasn't late that day and Elphaba noticed that this is unusual. He didn't bring anything. No books, pens or even a bag. The room was quiet until the new professor started talking, I will not be teaching today and you may have your early lunch", then he headed straight to the door.

Before Dr. Michizen could completely leave the room, Pfannee started talking, "Why? Too guilty to even talk to the classmates of the person you murdered?"

The new professor's brows faced each other, "What?"

"Don't deny it. We know you killed Milla", Shenshen said.

Pfannee continued, "And now that we confronted you, you'll kill us too."

"I'm sorry, but I'm in a hurry", the new professor ran out of the room and the class went in a riot.

"What are we going to do?", Galinda asked, suddenly feeling uneasy.

Shenshen stood from her chair. "I'm just going to the restroom."

Shenshen picked her bag and immediately headed to the restroom. When she got there, there was no one inside. She put her bag near the faucet below the huge mirror and went in one of the cubicles in the restroom. Not long after she got inside, she heard loud footsteps and the person who went inside locked the main door of the restroom. Shenshen gripped on her cubicle's lock. She looked below and saw that the person with the loud footsteps is standing in front of the door of her cubicle. Shenshen's heart pounded when she realized that the person's shoes aren't usually worn by women.

It was a man. Shenshen thought. He was wearing black shoes and black socks. The shoes, are those Dr. Michizen's?

Before Shenshen could figure it out, the person shook the cubicle's door. Shenshen cried, "Dr. Michizen, don't kill me. I'm sorry. I confronted you. Please, just don't kill me!"

She was having short breaths as her tears came running down her cheeks. The shaking stopped. Shenshen then heard the man's loud footsteps going nearer and nearer to the restroom's main door. She heard that the man unlocked the door. Shenshen didn't move. She took a deep nervous breath after a while before deciding to leave the room.

She slowly unlocked the cubicle's lock. Slowly, she opened the door and realized that she had left her bag near the faucet. When she completely got out of the cubicle, she noticed that there was a writing on the huge mirror.

It was written using her lipstick, " _SHUT UP. YOU KNOW NOTHING!_ "

Shenshen was hysterical and got even more shocked when he realized that the person didn't leave the restroom. It walked towards her.

Nearer...

Nearer...

Then a loud scream was heard from the restroom.

* * *

Back in the classroom, Pfannee was talking to her classmates, "Are we just gonna do nothing?"

Elphaba was about to speak something when they heard a loud scream coming from the restroom.

Everyone went to the source of the scream. It was in the men's restroom.

Apparently, it was just Avaric, "There was a spider near the door! Someone rescue me!"

"You startled everyone for this?", Fiyero angrily asked as he picked the spider up and brought it near Avaric.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. She wouldn't waste her time for this. She was about to go back to their room when she got a glimpse of the huge mirror in the women's restroom nearby.

She slowly stepped forward and curiously went inside. She found the writings on the mirror and an unconscious Shenshen lying on the floor covered in blood. Her mouth was stitched up using a thread. She immediately called her classmates.

"Guys. Help me out here!", Elphaba was trying to make her voice sound calmer but she was panicking.

Pfannee screamed when she saw her friend while the boys carried Shenshen to rush her to the hospital.

"I knew it was Dr. Michizen! I'm next. What am I gonna do? I'm next!", Pfannee nervously cried while Galinda tried to comfort her.

Elphaba looked at the writings on the mirror again. She studied the handwriting. She never saw what Dr. Michizen's handwriting looks like because they never had lectures with him before. But this murder is happening too fast and she needs to know who is or are involved in this crime before all of them get killed. She needs to find a solution somehow.

Of course, classes were suspended again because of this unexpected murder. That night, Elphaba couldn't sleep because she keeps on getting dreams about Shenshen and Milla. She rose from bed and went to her closet. The green girl heaved a sigh before finally putting on her black pants and jacket. She is going to find the truth and end this mystery tonight.

She slowly walked towards the door. She opened it before glancing at her roommate, who was silently sleeping, then she proceeded.

When she finally got out of their dorm building, she checked the time on her wrist watch. 1:00 am.

She continued walking. The cold breeze of late October came buzzing around her and as the wind kisses her cheeks, her arms hesitated for a while, signaling that she just realized someone was following her. She heard small footsteps walking towards her and when she stopped, the footsteps sounded louder and the person was running. She braced herself before turning around to look for the person following her. When she turned around, she found the least person she expected it would be.

It was Pfannee.

"Seriously?", Elphaba raised an eyebrow.

"What? I was curious to find a veggie passing by my room at 1 in the morning", Pfannee mocked.

Elphaba made a face before deciding to continue walking, "Go away!"

"Sorry, I was kidding. I wanted to help find who the murderer was too!", Pfannee shouted.

Elphaba growled, "Fine."

* * *

They are now in front of Dr. Michizen's house. It was dark and they were freezing outside.

"Let's go in", Elphaba signaled Pfannee to follow her as she slowly approached the door.

They carefully opened the door and something hurriedly went outside the house and Pfannee screamed.

"Just a rat, Pfannee, just a rat", Elphaba said in an irritated manner.

Pfannee produced a nervous sigh and they proceeded inside. It was dark and Elphaba felt like each of her steps are putting her in danger. She looked for her flashlight in her pocket. A small portion of light helped them walk around safely, without being hit by a furniture or anything.

Elphaba saw a staircase and she went up. Upstairs, there was a hidden room in the corner, slightly opened. Elphaba slowly walked inside the room and she was shocked with what she saw.

"Galinda, what are you doing here?", Elphaba saw her blonde friend standing near a wall in the room. Galinda didn't say anything and after a blink of an eye, the blonde disappeared.

"Tricks", Elphaba said after suddenly realizing that the room was filled with black ozdust that plays tricks on "unwanted people" that go inside.

Does Dr. Michizen possess a talent in sorcery too? This new professor was way too mysterious after all. She went on the spot where she saw Galinda standing a while ago. In the wall, there are a lot of pictures posted and each one was connected by a red line like those walls used by detectives.

Elphaba carefully studied the pictures. Those pictures were theirs. There, she saw Milla, then Shenshen, there she was, and Galinda. These were the pictures taken by Dr. Michizen on the first day of their meeting. Why are they posted here?

She noticed that Milla and Shenshen's pictures were numbered 1 and 2 respectively and they were placed farther from the rest of the pictures posted on the wall. Maybe because the murderer already dispatched these two.

Elphaba felt a goose bump when she saw her picture labeled number 3. Is she the next to be murdered? She didn't figure it out because she heard footsteps coming inside the room. She hurriedly turned off the flashlight and went into hiding.

The person who went inside was the new professor. Of course, he will be that person. Elphaba already expected that.

Dr. Michizen stood in front of the wall and carefully stared at it. Elphaba composed herself and prepared to confront the new professor.

She stood behind Dr. Michizen, directed the flashlight into his head, then turned it on.

"I know it was you!", Elphaba said in a firm voice. She doesn't want the new professor to feel like she's afraid even though she really is.

"What? I don't even know why all of these pictures are in my wall!", Dr. Michizen defensively argued.

"Liar! Who could possibly have put all those in there?"

"I swear! It wasn't me. Why is everyone always putting the blame on a newbie?", Dr. Michizen said.

"All of these killings happened when you showed up, and all of the people being killed are in my class and those who did something terrible to you. Milla who slapped you, Shenshen who confronted you an-", Elphaba was shaking while saying all these.

The new professor cut in, "Look, I'm not a murderer and I don't care if those girls did something really messed up in me. But tonight I just went in the grocery store to buy some crackers and before I leave, there were no pictures posted here. So, someone must've put them while I wasn't around or do you have someone who was with you when you get here who could've made all these?"

Elphaba's brows faced each other. Then suddenly, she realized that Pfannee was with her when she went in the house.

"Pfannee's with me", Elphaba said out loud nervously.

Could she possibly have done all these? Before they could figure all those things out, a loud scream was heard downstairs.

"The murderer is in this house", Elphaba said mostly to herself and she and the professor hurriedly went down.

"Help! Help me!", they both recognized that it was Pfannee who was screaming.

Elphaba turned on her flashlight and she saw Pfannee being dragged off inside a dark room by a masked man. Dr. Michizen pulled Pfannee to help her out while Elphaba directed the flashlight in all directions to see who else was in there.

A loud familiar laugh was heard on the four corners of the room.

"It was fun seeing all of you cry out in terror. Especially you, Miss Elphaba."

"Morrible!", Elphaba aggresively shouted. "It was you!"

The fish-looking woman laughed loudly. "I thought you already forgot about me, Miss Elpahaba."

"What do you want?!"

"So thoughtful of you to ask, but I just wanted to get my position back in Shiz and rule Oz!", Morrible said before producing an evil laugh.

"Why do you have to murder Milla and Shenshen?", Pfannee managed to ask between the griping of the unknown man and the terror in the room.

"Oh the murder was just for fun. To terrify all of you and see those frightened faces for myself", the fish-looking woman said and while she was saying all these, Elphaba was quietly doing a spell to defend themselves from Morrible but Morrible was too observant to realize what Elphaba was doing so before the green girl could finish doing her spell, Morrible immediately held her former student.

Elphaba was captured by Morrible's power and was held in mid-air.

"Put me down!", Elphaba managed to say as she fought against Morrible's grip on her neck.

"Miss Elphaba, I forgot to say that I was also looking for you because you will serve as my apprentice when we take down all of Oz!", Morrible said almost convincingly. She continued, "You and me, our power will be superior among all of the wizards in Oz combined", and with this, Morrible suppressed another evil laugh.

"I w-will n-never...", Elphaba was getting ill as Morrible continued striking the green girl with her powers.

When suddenly, the door of the house briskly opened. Everyone looked at who opened the door and Morrible suddenly lose hold of Elphaba and she fell on the floor.

"Stop this, Madame Morrible if you still want to live. I've come with the police", Galinda confidently said as the police officers behind her went inside.

"Surrender!", a police officer shouted and Madame Morrible as well as his ally, the masked man, put their hands on the air and the police officers immediately put handcuffs on their wrists. Those handcuffs were also magical because those who will wear them will have their magic suspended so while they're wearing it, they cannot use their magic. Especially designed for Morrible, of course.

As they were dragged outside, Morrible shouted, "This isn't the end, Miss Elphaba", and the police officer just answered, "Ugh, shut up, old lady."

Galinda immediately went to Elphaba who was still lying on the floor.

"Elphie", the blonde muttered worriedly.

"I'm okay, Galinda. Thank goodness, you came", Elphaba smiled as she continued gaining energy.

"How did you know that something's happening here, by the way?", Dr. Michizen curiously asked.

Galinda looked for something in her pocket, "Pfannee tweeted about it", she said while showing her phone to the three.

 _Murder hunting with my new friend - the green girl. #DrMichizensHouseHereWeCome_

"Seriously?", Elphaba made a face at Pfannee.

"What?", Pfannee asked innocently.

"But you were asleep when I went out of the dorm", Elphaba said still not getting it.

"Oh, I usually wake up at 1 or something in the morning to do some beauty routines", Galinda answered. "By the way, sorry Dr. Michizen, we thought you were the murderer."

"You're actually nice, just minimize the party and maximize the lecturing, will you?", Elphaba said.

The new professor smiled shyly and everyone laughed.

* * *

 **Author's Note: So yeah. I had fun writing this one so I hope you had fun reading too. xx**


	13. Lemons

**LEMONS**

"I've been cursed!"

Elphaba was peacefully reading the last chapter of her new book when an angry-looking blonde slammed open the door of their dorm room.

"Okay,", the green girl started, closing her book and walking slowly towards the blonde. "Galinda, relax. Tell me what happened"

Elphaba was preventing herself from blurting a chuckle because her roommate currently looks not-so-Galinda-ish: distorted make-up, messy hair and dirty dress.

The sad blonde took a deep breath before speaking. "It's been a week since EVERYTHING started. I thought, at first, it was just a bad day but the next days that followed after that still messed up until my whole week is a wreck!"

"Monday, we were about to perform a dance routine as one of our performance tasks in Dance Class but then my group mates weren't into dancing so the whole performance wasn't okay. They weren't cooperating with the rehearsals so we messed that performance up. I think, we got a low grade with that."

"Tuesday, I was being positive because, I thought, maybe yesterday wasn't just my day, but in Science, we were supposed to have a role playing so I worked hard for the script but then they told us that our concept wasn't valid for the supposed-to-be content of the subject so yeah, that grade wouldn't be high, as well."

"Wednesday, there was another group work and I'm with the same old lame people but it was with a different subject, and then we were asked to do another performance, it was an impromtu performance so I have to go with the flow, come what may. They did an off-limits performance so we were all busted and I saw how our professor got disappointed with such act!"

"Thursday, I am so vocal with my love for make-ups and other cosmetics so I was really ecstatic to know that we have a subject that discusses about the proper use of those things. But then, that day, we had a test and I wasn't thinking clearly, because of all those things that happened on the previous days. We didn't fail. But I could have done better if I wasn't sticking on the bad happenings that happened days before that. I am such a disappointment.

"Then, today, I was walking towards our dorm when I suddenly stepped on an animal poop I wasn't aware of, so I was pissed and then there were men working on a house nearby and I didn't see a man heading towards where I was standing on so the paint that he was holding fell at me."

After saying all these, Galinda cried. Elphaba pitied her friend. She really was trying hard just to not disappoint her parents. She became grade conscious after being told that she would be transferred out to another school if she fail another subject again.

"You know what, make lemonades out of those lemons", Elphaba said.

Galinda looked at her friend, "What?"

"Life throws a lot of challenges at you, learn how to see the good side of everything and solve each challenge instead of asking why life gives you challenges", the green girl started. "You can't always have the good stuff, you know. You will always encounter bad happenings but it will never mean that someone cursed you or anything because it's part of life. You are being trained by experience to be tough. All these that happened shouldn't be a hindrance for you to achieve success. You just started, it's never too late to get back up again."

After that, the two girls embraced.

Elphaba concluded, "By the way, don't get too hard on yourself. Give credit to everything you achieved instead of focusing on the errors that you did. In there, you'll find happiness."

Galinda smiled.

* * *

 **Author's Note: To AJeff, thank you so much! I literally don't know what to say. I'm overwhelmed. xoxo**


	14. I'm Not That Girl

**I'M NOT THAT GIRL**

It was Saturday and the two girls had decided to spend the rest of the day inside their dorm. Elphaba was reading a book, as usual, and Galinda was sitting in front of the mirror on her bedside table, combing her hair.

Elphaba sighed. She turned another page in her book and suddenly, she caught a glimpse of her roommate, whom she envied that much. She's pretty, for a fact - her blonde curls are always at their finest unlike her long raven hair that is always tangled-up; she has a fair complexion, unlike her green skin; and most of all, everybody wants to be her friend because she is popular and admirable, unlike her who everyone despises.

Galinda caught her roommate staring at her, so from the mirror, she gave Elphaba a questioning look. Elphaba then shook her head and continued reading her book. A sad smile was drawn on Galinda's face. She is well aware of her pretty face and everything but she can't help but get envy of her roommate's wit and determination. She envied how Elphaba can stand out from the class because of her outstanding knowledge about things, how she is so determined to keep going to school even if everyone hates her. The blonde girl knows for a fact that she can't do all those things, she can't survive without her friends, without the admiration of others and she knows that she can't be like Elphaba when it comes to being an outstanding student.

"Elphie?"

"Glin?"

Both of the girls call the other in unison. Elphaba grinned and Galinda produced a soft chuckle.

"Okay, you first", the blonde suggested.

Elphaba shook her head. "Hmm... Not gonna happen. You first!"

"Okay", Galinda started, feeling slightly awkward about it. "How about we do an open forum?"

"What?", Elphaba was shocked, that's what she's going to say too.

"You know, share our thoughts about each other."

"No, I mean, yeah, that was what I was gonna tell you too", Elphaba replied.

"I'll go first!", Galinda started. "Remember that time we had a History test and you got a perfect score, I envied you that much because my score didn't even reach half of the total score. I failed the test and my parents got to know it. They were so upset and disappointed with me. I was with myself too".

Elphaba was shocked. "Wow, Glin, I didn't know you feel envy about someone too. Especially to someone like me. I mean, you're Galinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, everyone admires you."

"Yeah, but I'm also slow and shallow."

Elphaba gave a sad smile. "You're not. Remember when Shenshen almost killed herself when her boyfriend broke up with her?"

The blonde nodded.

Elphaba continued, "You spent the whole week being with her. Helping her to move on with her life and giving her encouraging words. Being smart isn't just about academics you know. It's also about being aware of serious things like suicide, knowing what to do to prevent it, and help people not to do it."

"The truth is, I envy you too. I think most Shiz students do. You're pretty, rich and everyone wants to be your friend."

"Elphie, you're beautiful, you're the only one who says you're not", the blonde said genuinely.

"Who can be beautiful with this green skin?"

"Yeah, your complexion is green", Galinda started. "But that's the thing that makes you, you. It's the thing that makes you special and unique among others so you don't have to be hard on yourself for being extraordinary. You know, the things that make us strange are the ones that make us powerful."

Elphaba smiled. "See, you always know what to say. You're smart."

Galinda chuckled and Elphaba continued, "I just realized, everything's just so complicated around here. I mean, you envy someone because she has something that you don't, and that person also envies you for possessing something that she doesn't. We wish to be the person that person that we envy so much but the truth is, our traits and talents alone are enough to help us stand out. Our lives would be a lot better if we stop comparing ourselves among each other, instead be contented and focus on what you're good at."

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you got that quote I used from Ben Platt's speech when he accepted his Tony. All credits go to him, by the way. Also, I'm planning to write a new story about Wicked again. I hope you'll read it too. :)**


	15. Spin The Bottle

**Author's Note: Hi guys! I am deeply sorry for not updating for like three months! Truly, deeply sorry! Anyway, I have a good news! I'M WRITING A NEW STORY ABOUT WICKED. Unlike Wicked Collection, it's a regular one so it would be a story with several chapters! Yay! I will be posting it soon as I finish the first few chapters!**  
 **P.S. AJeff: thank you for your review on my last update. i'm glad that you guys are enjoying my stories and at the same time, learning something from them. xoxo**

* * *

 **SPIN THE BOTTLE**

It's their Senior Year! Elphaba, Galinda, Nessa, Fiyero, Boq, together with Pfannee, Milla and Shenshen (yes, the latter three are included, much to Elphaba's annoyance) went to a small get-together. Of course, Galinda was planning to prepare exquisite extravaganzas but Elphaba protested so they just all agreed to make it simple yet unforgettable.

"We're not going to a club", Pfannee started. "So, what now?"

"No exclusive preparations, no specific theme, what kind of get-together is this?!", Shenshen exclaimed and Milla agreed.

"Why are you guys even here, anyway?", Elphaba said.

Before Pfannee could say anything, Galinda cut in, "Why don't we just go to my private suite? I have chips, cookies and a variety of drinks in there. We can play and talk about stuff, after all, that's the essence of doing get-togethers, right?"

"That is a wonderful idea, Galinda!" Nessa smiled.

The suite wasn't that far from where they were so it didn't took long before they got there.

When they got inside the suite, Milla exclaimed in awe, "It felt like years since my last visit here, Galinda. You know, I stopped visiting when you started hanging with that veggie-" Milla didn't finish her sentence because both Pfannee and Shenshen suppressed a very loud laugh.

"Haha. That's funny", Elphaba rolled her eyes.

"She stated the obvious!", Milla shouted and the two girls laughed again.

A green light escaped Elphaba's right hand, which made the three girls stop laughing.

Silence enveloped the room. Elphaba stormed off and went to the kitchen to cool off.

No one dared to speak until Nessa tried to change the topic, "I'll go get the chips!"

She wheeled towards Galinda's large cabinet full of chips and Boq proceeded to the refrigerator to get some drinks.

The three girls were still shocked as to what happened so Fiyero tried to lighten the mood. "Galinda, can I fart here?"

"Noooooo!", Galinda said this with her glare widely directed at Fiyero and everyone laughed.

"Why not?", Fiyero said, still recovering himself from laughing.

"Because you don't have get-togethers on someone's suite to fart, Fiyero. You just don't. It's unethical!", Galinda said.

Everyone was still laughing when Boq tried to get all the attention, "Hey! I've seen this being done on get-togethers before, why don't we play, spin the bottle?"

"That is a good idea!", Elphaba walked out from the kitchen and Boq smiled. "Let's bring out the essence of this get-together!"

The three mean girls exchanged looks but didn't say anything.

The group formed a circle and placed an empty bottle at the center. The bottle will be spinned once and whoever gets to be chosen by the bottle (the person who gets to have the side of the bottle where the cap is located pointed at him/her) will be asked one question by a random player. Then the cycle continues.

Boq offered to spin the bottle. "Okay, let's see who gets to go first!"

The bottle was spinned and it chose Nessa.

"Uh-oh", Nessa swallowed and the next thing that happened surprised everyone.

Boq rose from his seat and went in front of Nessa. He knelt down on one knee, held ring and asked this question that shocked everyone, "Nessarose Thropp, I've been thinking of asking this since I realized that I have feelings for you but I have been scared all this time. I can't think of the right time to ask this because I found out that there isn't really a perfect time to ask this but", Boq swallowed before continuing, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

And as if on cue, Galinda squealed and the three mean girls dropped their jaws. Fiyero didn't say anything and Elphaba looked at her sister's reaction.

Nessa took a deep breath before answering, "Yes."

Boq smiled and put the ring on Nessa's finger.

Everyone clapped and Nessa hugged Boq tightly.

Few minutes have passed and everyone recovered from Boq's sudden actions. Galinda said, "Let's continue the game!"

Everyone returned to their previous seats to form the circle and this time, it was Nessa who spinned the bottle. The bottle chose Pfannee.

"I will ask the question!", Elphaba smirked. "What did I ever do to you and you are always so mean to me?"

"Oops", Galinda whispered and Pfannee signaled to the blonde that she got this.

Pfannee took a breath before answering, "To be honest, we were always making fun of you because you are different-

"Okay", Elphaba cut in but Pfannee continued, "Wait, let me finish! You are different in an extraordinary way."

This got everyone's attention and Pfannee kept talking, "We like messing with people who we think don't fit in with the crowd. You know, the peculiar ones. We feel happy whenever we see students changing themselves just to fit in so that we won't mess with them again. But in your case, you were different. You were the only one who never bothered to care about what other people say because you already accepted who you are. You were not afraid to be different. So we took that as a challenge. We continued messing with you until you give up, but you were just so courageous to fight back. You were actually the first one who got to do that with us."

Milla and Shenshen were both looking down as Pfannee stated all these.

"Okay?," Elphaba asked, still sounding confused. She was also asking for an elaboration from Pfannee.

But Milla urgently stated, "We're sorry", and the other two nodded in agreement.

Elphaba's brows rose simultaneously before a smile was drawn to her face.

"Apology accepted", Elphaba smiled.

"The faces of the three girls all lit up and they hugged each other."

After a while, they continued the game. Pfannee spun the bottle. It chose Fiyero.

Galinda immediately rose her hand and said this line as if they were in a class recitation, "Me! I want to throw a question."

Everyone looked at her and she continued, "Is it true that you don't have a brain?"

Silence enveloped the room whether it be because it shocked them all or they were wondering if Galinda was joking. But the blonde appeared to be serious about her question so Fiyero seemed like he was really thinking about it.

Few more seconds have passed and Elphaba suppressed a loud laughter. "I'm sorry. I can't hold it any longer!"

Fiyero nervously gulped, "I don't know."

And with that, laughter filled the room.

"You two are just so cute!", Nessa commented and both Fiyero and Galinda looked at her innocently.

The blonde protested, "Why are you guys laughing?"

Elphaba tapped Galinda's shoulder, "Revelations. Acceptance and ridiculousness, this get-together turned out fun after all!"


End file.
